Sea of lies
by 50shadesofelsanna
Summary: Pirate AU - non incest - non genderbend. Captain Ellis spent years travelling across the seas in search of what their heart desired, but did not know they would find it in a royal. Queen Anna spent years dreaming about what her heart desired, but did not know she would find it in a pirate.
1. Storm

The wind picked up speed, swirling around the bow of the ship, casting waves into the sides, slamming the boat around from all angles, the furious storm threatening to rip the boat in half. The sails billowed and the wood creaked, but not one crew member was worried. They pulled at the correct ropes, turned the correct gears, and found themselves skimming across the water, the storm fueling their movement, rather than hindering it.

At the bow of the ship, the captain stood, one leg resting on the decking, on resting on a small box, eyes squinting into the distance. The captain of the vessel was not worried by the storm, instead stood their unbothered by the winds and the cold, set on their own mission.

Their blue knee length jacket billowed like the sails behind them, the wind and sea spray dampening their dark blue waistcoat and even darker blue shirt with a white cravat, but still they stood there unbirturbed by the assualt on their clothes. Following down their body, a pair of light blue tight trousers were clamped over the legs of the captain, tucked into black boots that started at the knee, a fine snowflake pattern etched across them. The back of the boot produced some spurs, the blade in the shape of an ornate snowflake, pretty, but deadly.

The captain had fair platinum hair, tied up in a short ponytail ending at the top of their spine, bangs from the front being whipped into place by the storm, blowing in the wind. The pale face of he captain was stern, but those ice blue eyes were full of adventure.

A crack snapped the captain out of their gaze, and their attention snapped to the deck, as one of the sails cracked under the wind and fell, smashing through the deck.

"Captain Ellis! We need to dock, we're going to lose the ship!" The ships heavyweight, Marshal, stood to attention next to the captain, expressing his concerns. The captain nodded, turning back around to the wind battered map.

"Set course for Arendelle, Olaf." They snapped at their first mate, a young lad the captain had rescued from the Weselton royal navy. He jumped to his fet, rushing to complete his captain's wishes.

"Marshal, get my finest clothes ready. I'm going to appeal to the better nature of the Queen Of Arendelle. Anna, I believe her name was." The captain stalked off to help the crew stablize the mast, looking up at the flag flapping dangerously in the wind.

The black flag with a white skull, bones crossing under the skull.


	2. Mirror

Elsa sat in her quarters, absent mindedly running polish over the sword on the desk in front of her. The thin but sturdy blade, gleaming in the swaying lamp, casting eerie shadows over the room. Elsa ran her hand over the handle, the faintly tanned white metal, cast into the shapes of snowflakes to protect her gloved hands while fighting. However her hands were not gloved at that moment, there was no need, she was alone.

Dropping the cloth onto the table, she leaned forward to pick up a small blue band. After a few moments of twirling the band between her fingers, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back and tying up her short silver hair into a ponytail. Not too long to arouse suspicion of her gender, not too short either, she wanted to keep some sort of femininity.

The bangs that didn't quite reach to band were frozen back into place, impossibly staying in a windswept form. Elsa cast her eye to the mirror in the corner of her room, one she'd recently proclaimed, from the kingdom of the Southern Isles, to be exact. Rumour had it the mirror was evil, her crew never stopped talking about the mirror now they had it. She barely had time for their stupid tales, but this particular story caught her attention after one of her men said it belonged to "The Snow Queen".

Elsa had gained interest in the story quicker than someone could say 'Snowman'. The crew thought it weird that their captain was asking so many questions, when before she's just humoured them. Of course they answered, some in great detail, some finishing what they knew and others picking up where they left off.

From what they'd said, she had collected the information that there was a snow queen who once owned an evil mirror that was broken and some boy, Kai, turned evil because of it. And something to do with flying snow reindeer. No matter how many times Elsa tried to call bullshit, she knew herself that the powers of The Snow Queen existed. She wielded them, how could she not know.

But now the supposed "Evil Mirror" was just sat in her room on the ship, showing her own reflection staring back at her. Which she was glad of, for she at least looked respectable, donned in her just-incase-we-have-to-appeal-to-a-royals-better-nature set of clothes. For that's what she was going to do.

She planned to speak to the newly crowned Queen Anna of Arendelle, crowned at only 18, the youngest crowned Queen in the lands. Elsa knew little about the Queen, other that the widely know fact that her parents had died when she was 15, and she was left all alone in Arendelle, almost forced to be crowned half a year ago.

Elsa had had her fair share of royalty, dealing with the young and the old, using her charm to overcome them and worm her way into a kingdom. Mostly to end up stealing riches, but sometimes for shelter. One kingdom that offered their help in a binding promise to last forever for a feat Elsa had pulled to save the life of the Princess, was Corona. Princess Rapunzel offered whatever services Elsa, or Ellis as she know her, needed whenever they needed them.

Now of course when they really need help and not just somewhere to keep things in storage, Corona was too far away. Even with Elsa providing extra wind to hurry their vessel along, they still wouldn't reach Corona before the ship was torn to pieces. So the only option was Arendelle. Or the Southern Isles but she was pretty sure they never wanted to see her again.

The Queen was a relative of Rapunzel, so no doubt she could win her over by talking about how wonderful her cousin is, appeal to her better nature, like always, use family.

Elsa slipped on her black leather hat, pulling it back so it rested on the top of her ponytail and just above her eyebrows. Her coat lay over the back of the chair as she stood, grasping her hand with her other hand behind her, stalking over to her window. The view was, as always, of the sea. She had her room placed at the front of the ship, so she could easily see where they were heading, but the storm was obscuring that, hail and rain smashed into the glass, threatening to smash right through into her room.

"Captain Ellis?" A small voice came from behind her, and she turned, crossing her arms quickly over her chest. The small cabin boy stood in the doorway, looking remarkably scared to be talking to her. He was only small, dressed in white, with a nose that looked to big for him, with a black straw hat with straw poking in a random formation.

"Yes, Olaf?" She asked, snatching up her jacket and putting it on quickly, before anyone looked somewhere they shouldn't.

"We're nearly there, t-that's all..." Olaf stammered, the young boy playing with the hem of his white shirt, looking everywhere but Elsa.

"Thank you Olaf. Get Marshmallow, will you?" Elsa dismissed the boy, grabbing a thick leather belt and threading it though her belt loops, attaching the sheath to her right side, picking up the sharp metal sword, gliding it into the sheath with a distinct clink as she paced up to the mirror. "You're gunna be fine. Keep the gloves on, conceal, don't feel, do not harm the Queen."

"Ellis?" A booming voice echoed around her room as three loud knocks sounded from her door.

"Come in Marshmallow." Elsa turned around, brushing her coat down over her chest, making sure the bandages were doing their job. She looked up at the broad man, smiling at him as he ducked to get through the doorway.

"You still call me that." Marshal laughed, a deep laugh. He followed his captain over to the window, looking out at the now close fjord. Arendelle. "What is it you want, captain?"

"My gloves, Marshal." The captain held out their hand towards the big man, and he carefully slapped the pale green gloves into her hand. "You are to stay on the ship, and keep everyone else on deck, understood?" Without an aswer, Elsa continued out of her room.

They were slid them on carefully as they made their way out of Elsa's cabin and onto the wet deck of the wrecked ship, which was coming to came to a steady halt in Arendelle's harbour, small waves splashing against the sea wall of the docks. The gangplank was lowered and Elsa's boot spurs chinked as they stepped heavily onto the flimsy wooden gangplank, stepping carefully onto the wooden jetty the ship, named Snowfall, had yet to be moored to. Her boots clinking continued as they made their way from wood to cobble, purposefully marching forward as if they belonged in Arendelle all along.

"Stay where you are, pirate." Came a sharp order, floating through the sky to the captains ears, almost causing a laugh to erupt, from deep within her, as if these men stood a real chance. The captain looked up, one dark eyebrow raised, as they observed the good 3 dozen crossbows aimed at their head, even more behind trained on the crew stuck on the deck to their captains orders. Taking no notice of the threat, the captain sized up the big man, who did not own a crossbow, but a sowrd that was drawn and held towards the captian. They smirked, looking up at the man, a worthy opponent to Marshal if there ever was need for it. The captain smirked again, a tight smile etching onto their face.

"I wish to talk with Queen Anna."


End file.
